


A Dragons Carnival Adventure

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Series: The Sassy Little Dragon [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Carnaval, Fantasy, Fire, Orphanage, dragon - Freeform, little dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: Shadow sees an ad for a carnival that was in town and Clark agrees to take her. He was expecting a mundane and simple trip, but he was in for some unexpected surprises.





	1. Wake Up Call

Clark was sleeping peacefully in the warm hug of his blanket. It was Thanksgiving break and he was enjoying his extra sleep.

"SKREEEEEEECH"

An ear-splitting sound ripped Clark from his slumber and made him jump a few inches off the bed. Through sleepy eyes, he looked at the small creature before him. Shadow was standing on his chest with her usual goofy grin on her face. Her tail was swaying happily behind her as she looked at him with her round ruby eyes.

"Shadow, what the fuck."

His voice was ruff and groggy from sleep. Shadow jumped from his bed and hopped onto his desk, gracefully swiping her fingers over the keys as she typed something. Seeing Shadow play smash bros was an incredibly shocking sight, but he never expected just how smart she was. A few days after that he walked into his room to see her on his computer building herself in Minecraft. 

After a few moments, Shadow turned around and jumped up and down pointing at the screen. Reluctantly Clark dragged himself out of bed and trudged to the computer, squinting to read the screen. On the screen was an advertisement for a carnival that was in town, it was a fall carnival with games and some rides.

"Do you want to go to the carnival?"

Shadow nodded vigorously and bounced a bit more, Clark thought for a moment. He didn't take Shadow anywhere since he didn't leave the house much. Shadow also really never asked for things, especially if it was something she didn't need. 

Sure this was going to coast a bit but in all honesty, Shadow deserved it for all her love and help. He looked at her and saw the hope and pleading in her massive gem eyes, she really wanted this.

"You know what, sure, you deserve a day of fun."

Shadow gave a huge open mouth smile and jumped up high, flying circles and loops around him. Clark chuckled at her little celebration, smiling at just how happy she was. She dove at him and landed in his catch, licking him profusely. Clark just laughed and gave her a kiss on the nose.


	2. Cotten Candy Smile

A few hours later Clark was dressed in an orange shirt and jeans, a soft blue scarf wrapped around his neck. It wasn't extremely cold but he had it for Shadow. Shadow had on a cute little sweater as well as a hat to help keep her warm. She curled around his shoulders, nesting in the soft scarf. Clark told his parents where he was going before grabbing his wallet and heading to the carnival. 

Clark borrowed his mother's van (he's 17 but has his license) so he could have room for any prizes they get. Soon they reached the gate and Shadow now had her front paws on his head and the rest of her body hanging limply behind him. Clark walked up to the ticket booth and got them bands to enter, Shadow's was on her back left leg and his on his left wrist.

Shadow soon left his head and was flying around, making sure to stay close. She was drawn to a sweet smell and dragged Clark to a cotton candy stand. Clark laughed and walked over to the man running the stand. He looked to be around 19 with a broad stature and a cute cat tattooed on his neck.

"One pink cotton candy please."

The worker smiled and began to put sugar into the machine.

"I can assume this is for your little friend?"

Clark felt a bit embarrassed but nodded his head.

"Ya this is the first carnival she's ever been to a carnival, she was really excited to come."

The man's eyes widened and his smile grew.

"Oh really? Well, let me give her a perfect welcome."

He turned and added more candy powder, soon the small little fluff grew to larger than his head. The man held the ball of stringy candy in front of Shadow.

"A very special mega cotton candy for a sweet little dragon."

Shadow let out a squeal and literally jumped into the candy fluff. Both boys laughed as they watched Shadow devour the sweet.

"I won't charge you extra for this, I would give it to you for free but my boss would have my ass if I did."

They laughed again and Clark handed the man the money, thanking him for the generous gift. Soon Shadow had eaten the whole thing and her mouth was covered in pink sugar. The man gave Clark a whip and he carefully cleaned the sugar from her jaws. They bid the man good day as they went off to see what was next.


	3. Unfair Treatment

Shadow pointed to some of the carnival games, prominently the knock over the bottles game.

"You know those are rigged right?"

Shadow huffed and a bit of smoke left her nostrils.

"I don't care I want to try!"

Clark laughed at her childish tone and cute pouty face.

"Ok how about we play some of the games made for fantasy creatures first."

Shadow agreed and sat on his shoulders as they looked for the games. When he found them he was shocked to see how bad they were. Most were so simplistic it was almost insulting, but the characters there were struggling with them.

"I guess you're just incredibly smart."

Without another word Clark walked back to the booth Shadow wanted, getting closer Clark could see why she wanted to play this game. One of the prizes was a massive stuffed dragon, covered in pink scales with huge derpy blue eyes. Clark chuckled and went to the vendor, he could feel Shadow bouncing.

"Excuse me, sir, my partner Shadow would like to play your game."

The man looked at Clark with a side glance.

"Sorry but monsters can't play these games, they are a bit to complex for them."

Clark felt Shadow growl.

"As long as your getting money why should it matter, plus she's incredibly smart."

The man thought a moment then shrugged.

"I'll let her play if you give it a try first, and she doesn't use her mouth."

Clark agreed and gave the man the money in return for three balls.

"If you knock one set down then you get a small prize, two will get you a medium, and all three in a row will nab you a large prize."

Clark nodded and lined up the first shot, miss. Then the second, hit! The third...miss. Clark felt Shadow giggling and he playfully swatted at her.

"Oh be quiet you,"

He looked and pointed to a small golden rose keychain as his prize.

"It's your turn now Shadow."


	4. Slap Shot

The man placed the balls on the table and watch Shadow jump from Clark's shoulders to the table. She poked the ball with her talons before picking it up in her tail's claw. She stared at the newly stacked bottle with a pointed glare then tossed the ball straight in the air. Both men watch in confusion at her complete miss. Then as it came back down Shadow jumped and spun, slamming the ball with her tail. 

It shot forth and connected with the bottles, knocking them all down. Clark dropped his jaw in shock, as well as the vendor. Shadow picked up the next ball and once again threw it in the air, spun, and hit it, knocking them all down again. The two watched with bated breath as Shadow picked up the last ball, toss, spin, hit...strike! Shadow knocked all the bottles over! She was overjoyed, jumping up and flying loops, small noises of joy escaping her. The man chuckled and took his hat off.

"Well I'll be, that's one skilled little gale huh. Well as I said, pick any large prize little dragon."

Shadow froze mid loops and dashed towards the pink dragon, spreading out and hugging it. The man let out a full belly laugh at her silly actions. He took a pole and got the massive plush from the hook, handing it to Clark with Shadow still clinging to it. He reached up of a bell and rang it, shouting 'winner winner winner' Shadow jumped on Clark's head and beamed with pride. 

After a quick stop at the van to put the stuffed animal away, they went to the next game. Shadow continued to amaze practically the whole carnival with her skill. In a balloon pop game, she took a dart in her mouth and hit a mega hard ballon. In ring toss she loped them on one of her claws of her tail and flicked it, hitting it perfect. Got all the ball into the milk jugs, got a high score in ski ball, she even figured out how to use a water gun and won a race!

After many games, they got some funnel cake and sat on a bench to chill. The van was packed with massive stuffed animals, Clark had no idea where they were going to keep all of them. After Clark finished feeding Shadow the cake her snout was covered in powdered sugar, which she licked off with her forked tongue. 

They decided to go on some rides next. First, they went on the bumper cars, Shadow sat in his lap and puffed tiny streams of fire when they hit someone. It wasn't anything much but Shadow's cuteness made up for it. After that a merry-go-round was looking fun, Shadow sat on Clark's head while he was on the cartoony monkey. They just kept giggling for no reason and it was wonderful. 

They even road the massive swinging chairs, which despite his protest Shadow made Clark go on. Shadow remained on the back of the chair for a bit but suddenly her weight and heat were gone. Clark began to panic till he saw her flying beside him, they both laughed as she did spirals and loops around him while he swung high in the air.


	5. Protective Sassy Dragon To The Rescue

They had been here for a few hours now and even though there were more rides Clark could see Shadow was getting a bit tired. They were on there way to the car when they passed the first game, knock down the bottles.

"Yo! Clark!"

He turned to see who called his name and instantly regretted it. Standing there were the school bullies, Dakota and his lackeys. He held a medium-sized stuffed rottweiler in his hand and a grin on his lips.

"So I see the reject came to sign up for a job."

They laughed and Clark could feel Shadow growl.

"Wow, you don't even have one prize, while I just won this for my girl."

Clark was about to say something when the vendor shouted over to them.

"Not true, he actually won the mega prize from me."

Dakota looked at him and blinked before he turned back to Clark and sneered.

"Fine if you're so great then let's prove you ain't no bitch at the strength game."

Before Clark could say anything the two lackeys had his arms and were dragging him somewhere. He was practically thrown in front of the looming pole with a sign reading 'test your strength' in bold letters. 

Dakota shoved some money in the vendor's hand and ripped the hammer from its stand, he hit the target and it went a little less than ⅔ of the was there. He smirked and then threw the hammer at Clark.

"Come on bitch, show us you're not the pussy you so obviously are."

Clark knew he wasn't the strongest, but Dakota wasn't going to let him leave till he made a fool of him. Reluctantly Clark lifted the mallet into the air and brought it down full force, it made it a quarter less than halfway. 

The group erupted into horrendous laughter as a slew of awful words fell from there lips. Clark couldn't hear them, he was just trying not to cry. He would not let them have that satisfaction. 

A deafening roar swept the crowd and their words were silenced. Shadow was in the sky, red eyes full of blazing fury. Smoke was billowing from her nose and seeping from the corners of her jaw. 

She flew and ripped some money from one of the lackeys' pockets, tearing his pants as well. She flung it at the vendor and released a thunderous snarl when he wouldn't move. 

The man started a game, the lights flickering and blinking signaling you to hit. Shadow landed gently onto the target before flapping her wing to jump and then slamming down on the target. The crowd gasped as the colorful light shot up and a single loud ding was heard.

The men were filled with embarrassment, they couldn't accept the fact that a tiny dragon girl beat them so after sputtering some excuse they ran off.


	6. Santa Dragon

Clark was now in his car letting out his frustration and tears. He held Shadow in his arms for comfort and she held his face in her sharp yet nimble claws. After a long time, his tears had dried and he was now just holding Shadow. He pulled her back and looked into her round watery red eyes and he felt all his muscle relax at her smile.

"Hey Shadow, what are we going to do with all these stuffed animals? I don't think my parents will let us keep all of them."

Shadows head shot up and her smile grew. She pawed at his pocket till he pulled out his phone, he opened it up and held it for Shadow. With the pad of her toe, she typed something into his phone, looking at him when she was done.

He pulled his phone back and looked at what she put. On the screen was the address to a nearby orphanage, one Clark knew as he had been there for vocational. He looked back at Shadow and a look of determination was set in her eyes.

"You want to give them to the orphanage?"

Shadow nodded and puffed a bit of smoke to punctuate it.

"Ok then, let's go there now, it's only 3:27."

Shadow jumped and squeaked, giving Clark a lick before settling into her bed on the passenger's seat. When they got there they took all the prizes out of the van and lined them up for a picture of Shadow's achievement. They put the prizes back and went into the orphanage where they were greeted by a kind woman.

"Hey we have a bunch of stuffed animals and we want to donate them to this orphanage."

The woman was overjoyed and called a few of the volunteers. They helped gather all the animals, amazed with the haul and were so thankful for his kindness. He said it was Shadow's idea to bring them here and she was the one who got them. 

As they were getting the last ones a girl reached for the pink dragon. Shadow bolted to her and spat a bit of fire at her, they decided the pink dragon would stay and it was the only one Shadow wanted to keep.

The caretakers gathered all the children and told them they had a gift, and with Clark at the front carrying a horse, cat, flamingo, and a spiderman they entered the room. The screams of excitement and joy would stick with Clark for the rest of his life. They explained that he was giving them all these toys.

"Well I'm not the one who got them, you would need to thank my partner Shadow for them."

At that Shadow flew in carrying a little wolf plush in her mouth. The kids were ecstatic at the sight of the dragon and soon the toys were distributed and laughter filled the air. They stay for a bit before saying their goodbyes and heading back home. When they got home Clark told his family the whole story and they were very proud that they gave away the toys.


	7. A Golden Gift

It has been two days and Shadow was curled up against Mika, which is the name she gave her stuffed dragon.

"Hey Shadow, I have something I wanna give you."

Shadow got up and stretched like a cat before shaking the sleep from her body. Lazily she flew over to the dresser so she could be at eye level with Clark.

"I want you to close your eyes ok."

She nodded and let her eyes slip shut. After a few moments, she felt something on her neck and she shifted at the smooth texter.

"Ok, open them."

She opened her eyes and looked down, letting out a silent gasp at what she saw. A sleek elegant black sash was wrapped around her neck and in the middle hung a shimmering gold rose pendant. Shadow was shocked, she just looked to Clark for an answer.

"Remember at the carnival how I only played one game."

Shadow nodded, remembering their adventure.

"Well, I won that keychain and decided to make it into a necklace, collar sort of thing for you. You helped me when was being harassed, you were kind and gave your prizes away, and you gave me such a wonderful time. I thought it would be fitting to give you a gift."

Shadow was crying now, which is something she didn't even know she could do. She lept into Clarks waiting arms and curled into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A string of thank you's filled Clark's mind as he held his little dragon girl. He walked over to his bed and lied down with Shadow tucked securely to his chest. He pulled the blanket over them and curled around Shadow a bit. She snuggled closer, relishing in the warmth as she cried in joy. 

Clark felt so lucky to have someone so kind, joyful, silly, loving, and just plain adorable as his partner. With that thought in his head, he slipped into a peaceful sleep cuddling his sweet little dragon girl.


End file.
